


Dangerous Games

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Murder, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Supervillains, Wall Sex, a lot of smut, also i feel like i should apologize for how long this is, because you are you, but i hope you like it!!, but its not explicit, i hope you like who i killed :), i just got a little carried away sorry, its not explicit and there is no gore, or maybe just public sex, so mostly just rough sex, there is just a lot of sex, there is sweet pretty sex at some point, they fuck against an open window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: Caroline Forbes never bothered using her powers to fight crime, but she certainly used her abilities to commit them. When she moves to New Orleans, she sees that as a perfect place to expand her criminal activities, however, the Hybrid, the self-crowned king of the city, takes an interest in her when she interferes in one of his plans. He gives her an ultimatum - she will either work for him, or she won't work at all.Not one to let him control her, Caroline informs him she works alone, but he will not give up so easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/gifts).



Caroline strode into that bank as if she owned it – and knowing that she could actually have it, that it was all hers for the taking was a power high she would never outgrow.

With each step, her high heels hit the marble floor, the sound echoing through the hollow hall of the bank. She much preferred it like this – at night, when all was quiet except for the empowering song of her shoes. She was all alone, there were no witnesses; she’d swiftly taken care of the night guards and had smashed the security cameras with a half a thought.

Her crimes were flawless, methodically planned to every last detail and she absolutely hated when something unpredictable happened, and since he seemed keen on hitting every single one of her nerves, of course he chose to show up unannounced and uninvited.

Caroline had just opened the doors of the vaults – getting through the locks was always a tad bit more difficult, but nothing that she couldn’t do in under a minute – and was just watching as the golden bars were floating directly to the open bags she had put on the floor.

Millions of dollars, fifteen minutes and she didn’t even sweat.

Telekinesis definitely had its perks.

“I must say I’m impressed, sweetheart.” An accented voice echoed from the shadows, making her go extremely still, her eyes already assessing the weapons she could use.

Caroline absent-mindedly ran her hand through her clothes, her words demanding as she bit at the stranger, “Who are you?”

His humourless laugh made a shiver run down her spine, and he stepped into the light, showing himself to her. The man wore a black suit and shirt that were clearly costume-made by how well they fit him, showing her a slim, but strong body underneath those clothes; his tie was a dark shade of grey just like the mask that covered the upper half of his face, contrasting with icy blue eyes.

“If you have organized this robbery and the one last week at the O’Connell’s house, then I’m sure you are smarter than this, love. Surely a criminal such as yourself wouldn’t move to New Orleans without making a little research and finding out who owns the city, isn’t that so, Miss M?” he taunted, his tongue clicking at the name the press had given her back in New York, the name she signed her crimes with.

Caroline knew who that man was. He wasn’t wrong – she had researched about the criminal mastermind of that town, she had heard the tales… But she wouldn’t be scared by him.

She raised her brows behind her own mask – crimson, just like the tailleur she wore. “Well, well, I wonder what makes the Hybrid so interested in me.” She directed her gaze into his eyes, telling him that she wouldn’t be cowered.

His lips tugged with amusement, “I am interested in valuable things,” he looked pointedly at her, his gaze roaming her body predatorily and Caroline felt a small discomfort in her lower belly, the power that was emanating from his making her body respond, intrigued. “and I have my own business at interest, of course. New Orleans does not have any powerful criminals that don’t work for me. Since you do not work for me, I suppose we should start talking.”

He sounded calm, but she heard the implied threat in his words, knew that he was not a patient man and that they were walking on dangerous grounds. Caroline, however, couldn’t resist pushing it.

She snorted, “I work alone. End of conversation.”

The words were barely out of her mouth when she found her front pressed against the wall, her body covered by the heat of his and his inebriating scent took hold of her senses, she barely registered his words as he said, “You must have understood me wrong, sweetheart: this is not a negotiation. You either work for me, or you do not work at all. I will not let an outsider ruin what I have been building for years. Your little episode in the O’Connell’s cost me important allies, since they think I was the one who ordered their heirlooms to be stolen. I will not let you interfere again.” He snarled at her, his hands holding her wrists above her head as she tried to get free.

Caroline’s eyes betrayed her as they risked a look at what had been worrying her: the Hybrid’s teeth, and he showed them to her in a cruel smile. “You heard the stories, didn’t you?” he asked, his voice much softer now, almost caressing her as his lips brushed against her earlobe, and she fought to feel disgusted at it, but could only feel that pressure in her abdomen growing. “You are more than just a beautiful face, aren’t you, love? Your crimes are so neatly planned. I bet you planned moving here as well, perhaps you even planned this very meeting,” he mused, “so, of course you’d know how the bodies of my victims are usually found. It was fun to see the press wondering how could a wolf be attacking people like this…”

She turned her head as much as she could to look at him, who was still offering her a smile, but his teeth were no longer human – all were extremely sharp, like knives ready to attack her.

She wouldn’t let herself be intimidated by him. If he had his tricks, so had she, so Caroline focused on the objects in the room, looking for acute shapes and heavy bodies that she called to her, arranging them so they would all be pointing to him.

He looked around to see him surrounded, having the nerve to smirk, his teeth returning to normal. “You are exquisite, love. I’d hate to have you as my enemy when there’s so much we could achieve together.”

His hands released her arms only to come rest at her waist, her body tensing underneath his touch, wondering if he was going to attack her, but his thumb began caressing her, almost touching the underside of her breast and her breath caught in her throat, her brain cursing herself for being so receptive to his touches. “I told you, I work alone.” She repeated, but he had noticed her reaction to him and pressed himself against her a little further. “Stop it!” Caroline demanded before she allowed herself to enjoy the feel of him, his throaty laugh making her almost groan.

“Should I, now? I was thinking about showing you the benefits of working with someone else, sweetheart. Working alone isn’t half as satisfying.” He whispered in her ear again, but retreated, allowing her to turn and face him, though the space between them was still very limited.

There was something very lupine about his eyes, the way they flashed gold and stared at her like a hungry animal, a perfect match to the feral smile he gave her. “What is this, some Red Riding Hood fetish?”

He seemed amused, eyeing her blood red clothes, the way her skirt clung to her curves, with interest. “Perhaps... Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, love?” he teased, his voice husky and full of lust.

His hands returned to her waist, only to provoke her. She didn’t push him away.

There was something oddly enticing about him, something that was making her knees weak and, oh, she hadn’t felt like that in ages. He had gone there to threaten her, to scare her… How the hell did she manage to get aroused by that?

He didn’t seem displeased by the outcome in the slightest, though, and maybe it was the fact that her bed had been cold for too long or maybe it was just sheer curiosity when her hands touched his chest, feeling the muscles of the beast beneath them.

The Hybrid was powerful. It wasn’t just the shape shifting, people had told her, he had a cunning mind, a coldness that allowed him to strategy like no other person alive. But he felt warm against her fingers, so she pulled him by the lapels of his suit, their mouths meeting in a rushed, famished kiss.

It was only when his teeth bit her lower lip that she released the objects she had been holding with her mind against him, the blatant sound that echoed as they hit the floor was not enough to startle them, let alone tear them apart.

His hands wandered, feeling her breasts through her blouse as Caroline got him rid of his suit jacket, pulling his shirt from the inside of his pants just so that she could feel him underneath it, her nails scratching his abs as they made their way up to his chest.

He didn’t move to remove her mask, so she didn’t touch his either, enjoying the anonymity it offered her.

Caroline felt her folds growing wetter as he harshly grabbed her arse, propping her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He thoroughly enjoyed the skin her skirt exposed as it rode up, caressing her thighs with teasing fingers that went close to where she needed them, but definitely not close enough.

His hands fumbled blindly with his belt as he pressed biting kisses to her neck. She did not have the prudence to feel scared or to remember his victims and their half-eaten throats, not when his tongue felt so soft against her skin, soothing the pain his teeth had caused.

She felt him yanking down his pants, moving her legs to give him more room. He tried to get her skirt to move up higher, but it was a tight piece of clothe and it had moved as much as it could. Caroline was about to reach to unzip it when he unceremoniously tore at the sides of it, not enough to completely tear it apart, but there were now two big rifts on the expensive clothe. She was about to protest at his brutality, almost half-heartedly, when his lips found hers again. She didn’t even mind when he tore her thong.

His fingers finally made all the way to her pussy, searching for the slickness that was most definitely there. He groaned against her mouth approvingly before he pressed her back more fully against the wall, adjusting their positions so that he could bury himself inside of her.

So he did, his cock filling her so deliciously much that her nails dug into his shoulders, her manicured hands nearly piercing his skin through his shirt.

He wasn’t soft and slow; but fast and rough, thrusting into her in a rhythm that was almost rendering her unconscious.

Caroline couldn’t remember the last time she had been fucked like this.

She moaned loudly, her lips searching for a name to cry out, but there wasn’t one. The man was busy groaning against her ear, pressing kisses to her jaw and did not supply her with one.

“You feel so good around me.” He praised and she just panted, because he felt good too. Way too good.

Her walls were clenching around him, and she felt so close, needing just a little push to fall over the edge. She was about to take care of it herself, bringing her hand to work in-between her legs, when, still supporting her with his other hand, he caught her wrist, urging it away and finding her clit himself. His touch was divine, but too light and she couldn’t help but demand, “ _More_.”

He grinned at her, rubbing against that sensitive spot a little more roughly. “Come for me, love.” He requested.

And Caroline felt her body responding to him, shattering when he entered her once more, and a loud gasp escaping her lips as her eyes saw the most blinding stars. Her toes curled beside his back, her back arched, pressing her breasts against his chest.

She hadn’t come this hard in ages.

The Hybrid cursed under his breath, fucking her throughout her orgasm as his eyes admired her half-covered face. He came not long after, when she was beginning to fully regain her senses, though her body was still blissful.

He put her back on the floor, smirking as her knees threatened to give in and she held onto his shoulders for a bit. His release was sticking to the skin of her inner-thighs and he could see it through the rips in her skirt, it made him lick his lips; he felt strangely good about marking her like this and part of him wanted to let it dry there, but he offered her a handkerchief to clean herself.

“Thanks.” Caroline said, feeling like that was a weird moment to be remembering her manners.

His lips stretched into an annoying smile as he pulled his pants back up and retrieved his suit jacket, “See, sweetheart? I told you that working with someone could be pleasurable.”

She snorted. Manners be damned.

He didn’t lose his calm this time, though his face was serious as he said, “Think about what I told you, love. Sleep on it and you can give me your answer the next time I see you. Working for me has its appeals, I’ll have you know. Protection against enemies, resources… I can even help you enhance your powers. I ask very little in return – I only need you to inform me where you are planning to attack, reserving the power to veto it in case it gets in the way of my own plans.”

Caroline didn’t waste a second. “I can protect myself. I have resources. My abilities are very well developed. I don’t need to submit myself to your agenda and your needs. I work alone.”

“Think about it.” was all he said and started to walk away.

She just returned her focus to robbing the bank, ignoring what had happened, pretending she didn’t feel the pleasurable ache in-between her legs to remind her of it.

 

* * *

 

Caroline hadn’t wanted to attend the Mikaelson ball. She had been exhausted from dealing with the company’s business and from her night-time activities - the constancy of her illicit occupation increasing just to prove a point to that power-hungry beast – however, she was the daughter of Bill Forbes and was working so that their expansion to New Orleans was successful… That came with responsibilities, such as going to extravagant parties full of arrogant people she didn’t know.

But she put on a fabulous gown – it was black, the mermaid skirt hugging her curves in the right places up until her waist, where sheer fabric appeared, her breasts concealed underneath a delicate lace work – and went to the ball anyway, completely unaware that the real reason for it wasn’t about pretentiousness and opulence.

No, _she_ was the reason that party had been thrown.

Caroline had just excused herself from a conversation with some of her father’s friends, mentally planning the harm that her alter ego would do to their possessions for the condescending tone they had been using with her, when he had approached her.

Curly, light-brown hair, cold blue eyes and an undeniable presumptuous aura around him. Klaus Mikaelson, she had seen his family on the news even before she’d moved to Louisiana.

“Enjoying the party, Miss Forbes?” he asked as if no introductions were necessary, a smile tugging onto his beautiful lips and Caroline couldn’t understand why she thought it was so familiar.

She offered him a polite smile as well, knowing that he could be an interesting ally to her company. “Yes, I certainly am, Mr Mikaelson. Though, one thing has been bothering me all night.”

Light amusement spread across his face, his dimples appearing as he asked, “Now, we can’t have that, can we? My guests should be able to enjoy themselves without any worries – tell me, love, what can I do for you?”

 _Love_.

That voice… She squeezed her eyes at him, but it couldn’t be.

Caroline shook her head, trying to clear her mind. “You can tell me why I was invited.” She said bluntly, not dancing around it.

Yes, she was a well-known person, daughter of an influential man, but no connection had ever been made to any of the Mikaelsons. He was under no obligations to invite her and, as far as she knew, the filial of her father’s company would be of little value to that family to justify it.

His lips twitched again, he seemed so damn pleased about everything that it was beginning to annoy her. “Perhaps we should discuss this over a dance, sweetheart. What do you say?”

His question sounded like a dare as he offered her his hand. Caroline wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, so she took it, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Klaus stared deep into her eyes as they waltzed, his palm light against her waist, but something about his touch made a shiver run down her spine – and judging by his yet-another-amused smile, he’d noticed it.

“So, I thought we were supposed to be discussing why Klaus Mikaelson invited me to a party.” She said pointedly when he stayed quiet after a few moments of dancing.

Klaus laughed softly, “Perhaps I had simply heard tales of your beauty and amazing dance skills and just had to see it for myself.” He charmed.

Caroline rolled her eyes, doing her best not to snort. “Thanks,” she nearly hissed, “I had training.”

His eyes glistened mischievously, “Back from the days of being Miss Mystic Falls?”

She frowned, almost stopping on her tracks as confusion took over her. “How did you know that?” Caroline demanded to know, her voice firm and his hold on her waist tightened as if he was expecting her to run away from him.

The amusement was finally clear off his face, being replaced by a serious countenance that made her eyes scan the place for the nearest exit. “You know, Caroline,” her name rolled of his tongue like a purr, his voice no more than a whisper “I really thought I had made a greater impression on you that night at the bank. I guess we’ll have to work harder the next time – make it more memorable.” She froze in her place, keeping on dancing only because he was moving her with him, thought at this point they were only swinging from side to side. “No words? Well, I suppose this is a rather inconvenient place for us to talk about such matters. We should head upstairs after this song.”

It was not a suggestion, Caroline heard it for the order it was. His hold was still strong on her and the people around them were blissfully unaware, but she was already plotting her way out of this situation. What had happened at the bank, she’d decided, had been irrational, a spur of the moment decision that would not happen again – he was her enemy. He was making threats and trying to terrorize her, but he would not succeed.

She measured her chances of getting out of there before he made her go upstairs, but she knew they were slim. She’d have to play a dangerous game that night.

“I mean you no harm, Caroline.” He said softly, his eyes had been on her face the whole time and she briefly wondered if he could read her thoughts. “Not for now, anyway. Tonight is about convincing you to take my offer – I told you I didn’t want you as an enemy and I meant it.”

Caroline snorted, “Then perhaps you shouldn’t have threatened me.”

The amusement returned to his face as quickly as it had left and he said, “I do enjoy your fire – you’ll certainly make things less dull around her. However this goes.”

She was ready to tell him that she was not his entertainment and that she certainly didn’t care if he enjoyed or not her fire, but he just spun her around, his eyes roaming over her body – and hell, her mind recalled how he had entertained her the other night and her eyes did some roaming of their own, her cheeks reddening slightly.

“Not so forward without your mask, love? We’ll see if we can change that.”

He laughed when she told him to shut up.

They dance for two whole songs, Klaus enjoying it thoroughly as a photographer snapped a picture of them, saying it’d definitely end up in the magazines – Caroline tried to keep a low profile, but she could already see the headlines claiming that Klaus and her were soon to be married, especially if people saw them sneaking upstairs together.

“You know, you didn’t tell me how you knew about me being Miss Mystic Falls.” She told him as they walked through the corridors of the manor, trying to keep it casual, though her mind was searching for weapons that could be used against him at the mere indication of an attack.

He just shrugged, “Well, after you refused my offer so vehemently, I decided I had to work on other ways to make you say yes, and what better way than to finding out your secret identity? I knew you were rich – you said it yourself that you had resources – and you were new to town, since your activities had only been reported in New York prior to the robberies here. It wasn’t hard to find you since I knew where to look, and after I did, I began researching about your life… Everything clicked, even the use of Miss M – Miss Mystic Falls… I just needed an excuse to see you, sweetheart. A ball seemed like a perfect opportunity for a meeting – and for a chance to see you as ravishing as you are tonight.”

“Creepy stalker.” She accused under her breath, but he just laughed, stopping in front of a door that he opened, gesturing for her to get inside.

It was his bedroom, she realized as she looked around, still uneasy as he closed the door behind him.

“Have you given any thoughts to my proposition, Caroline?”

She turned to face him, her mind very aware of all of the heavy things that could be thrown against his head if needed and especially aware of the daggers inside of his drawer – Caroline couldn’t see through anything solid, but she could feel every object in the room, choosing to focus on the ones that would be more useful to her in case of a fight.

“I told you I work alone. I have no need and certainly no desire of working for you.”

Klaus arched his brows at her, “You don’t have to think of it as working for me. I told you it could be a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

She shook her head, “You can’t offer anything that I can’t get myself.”

“Is that so? Not even release?” he asked pointedly, “You looked like you needed a stress relief at the bank and I think that I could help you with that. Has it been a rough year for you, love?”

Caroline rolled her eyes, “I’m flattered that you’d considering whoring yourself for me.”

He smiled, “I’d hardly call it whoring myself, love. I’m simply showing you one of the ways I could help you.”

“And,” she continued as if he hadn’t spoken anything, “let’s be honest, Klaus, I see the way you’ve been looking at me all night. Even before you came to talk to me. Hell, even at the bank. We both know that, if I wanted to relieve my stress with you… You wouldn’t say no, me working for you or not.”

Her feet had walked without her permission, and she saw herself standing right in front of him, as if she was attracted by him, inside his gravitational field with no chances of getting out.

And, yes, he had been right: it had been a rough year and she hadn’t had the time to find someone to work out that stress for her, but her legs turned to jelly when she remembered the sinful things he had done to her body. The way he had made her toes curl and driven her mind blissfully blank – no worries, no planning. Just him.

His eyes were dark as he watched her, waiting for her next move, his silence a confirmation of what she had just said. He wouldn’t say no.

She didn’t know him. All she knew was that he wasn’t a good person, that, though he didn’t want to be an enemy, he would become one. And his war against her wouldn’t be clean and pretty. He would try to destroy her.

And she would do everything in her power to destroy him in return.

But perhaps Caroline could enjoy what he was offering her in that moment, the pleasure he could give her with that powerful body of his.

The distance between them grew smaller and smaller as her decision was being made and, when she finally decided to forget reason once more, their lips were just inches apart. She growled before kissing him.

Her mind forgot about the heavy objects and the daggers entirely as he deepened the kiss and his tongue slid inside her mouth, caressing the back of her teeth, exploring. It wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t as desperate as their previews ones – there was no rush. They had time.

And his hands… They were everywhere. The back of her thighs, her ass, her breasts... They squeezed the flesh they found, making her moan against his lips at their roughness.

Klaus started walking, making her stumble backwards until she hit a wall, his bruising kisses trading her mouth for the skin of her neck, his teeth playful as she fumbled to get rid of his clothes. It was only when she had already unbuttoned half of his shirt, his jacket already lying on the floor, that she felt his hands tugging at her dress, ready to tear it apart and Caroline instinctively pushed him back.

He looked at her, confused by her actions before she hissed, “Do not rip my dress.”

And she turned around, pulling her hair up so that he could spot the zipper, ignoring his chuckle as he approached.

Klaus unzipped her gown achingly slowly, his knuckles brushing against her spine all the way down, stopping at her tailbone and her heart was already racing. He moved the short sleeves down her arm, exposing her naked upper-back to him and he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulders before tugging the skirt down, the dress pooling around her ankles.

“You dirty girl.” He accused as he eyed her uncovered ass, feeling his hands itching to touch her there, so he did, his fingers tracing the curve of it teasingly.

“It looked better without anything underneath it.” Caroline replied, looking over her shoulder with a smirk as she stood there naked for him.

Klaus pushed her hips lightly, urging her to turn around and his eyes took a good while admiring her nude form, licking his lips as his mind tried to think where he would start. There was so much he wanted to do with her, so much to explore in that beautiful body… Potential threats were to be dealt with strength, with torture – and, oh, he’d torture her, he’d make her beg. But only in the sweetest of ways.

Ignoring the part of his mind that told him he was being weak, he reached to cup one of her breasts, his thumb flicking over a nipple, hardened due to arousal: there was no chilly air in that hot summer night.

“Care to be even dirtier?” he asked and she eyed him suspiciously. Klaus pulled her with him as he walked a few steps to their right until they were in front of an open window.

It gave them a view of the city lights at the back, but beneath it, it was the garden, where some of his guests for the night were hanging out, talking happily and drinking champagne, unaware to the little scene that would be visible to them if they looked in the right direction.

Caroline had turned to look at what he’d meant, shielding her breasts with her arms on instinct, though she had to press her thighs together for friction at the thought of doing what he was suggesting.

Klaus waited for her decision, finishing to take off his shirt and was about to unbutton his pants when she kissed him again, pulling him closer, her back turned to the window.

She felt his hardening cock against her lower belly, moaned softly at the feel of it as she reached herself to take off his pants and briefs. It was thrilling, she thought, that someone could see them, could see her doing something she most definitely shouldn’t be doing.

And if anyone even thought about taking a picture for the tabloids, well, their phones could have some technical difficulties, they’d find.

He groaned against her mouth as she palmed his erection, now rock-hard, but silk smooth in her hands. Klaus quickly grew impatient as her fingernails lightly scratched his balls, and she found herself being turned around, her hands gripping onto the window frame instinctively just before he pushed inside of her.

Caroline bit her lip to keep her from moaning too loud as she observed the people in the garden, their laughs echoing to her ears and making it all the more exhilarating.

His arm wrapped around her waist, steading her as his rough thrusts began, his other hand began to palm her breasts, twirling her nipples around his fingers, making her attention fade away from the party downstairs and all she could think about was the way he was inside of her and how his touch felt.

“Do you like this, love? Knowing that they could see us like this? Does it make you feel powerful to know that if any men down there saw us now, they’d be wanting to kill me, just because they would want to be the one inside of you? The one making you scream… You’re doing such a lovely job at keeping quiet tonight, Caroline, but I remember how your moans echoed through that bank. Will you muffle my name on your hand when I make you come or will you just not care and let them know?” he whispered in her ear, his nose caressing her temple as his teeth bit her earlobe.

“Klaus.” She pleaded very softly, her eyes closed “I need more. Faster.”

Caroline didn’t have to look back to know that he was grinning, but he obliged and she was very close to forgetting to keep quiet as his thrusts became stronger, rougher, his balls slamming against her skin.

He pinched one of her nipples and her grip onto the window frame was so strong that the white of her knuckles showed up. “Watch them.” He ordered, somehow knowing that she wasn’t looking at the people.

She made herself open her eyes, everyone downstairs continued to be ignorant to what was happening against that window, but just knowing that they could see it, that at any moment they could look up and see her like this… It was enough to drive her off the edge.

And he had been right, because she was unable not to gasp out his name. Loudly. It didn’t matter, though, because at the same moment he had made her come, she had accidentally made one of the legs of the food table set outside fall off – her mind had been in search for something to grip onto as she came undone, and the sound of table falling down, along with everything that was on top of it, was enough to cover up her lapse in prudence.

No one looked up.

Klaus seemed to notice what she had done, what he had made her do, and he laughed hoarsely against her ear. “Amazing.” He praised softly, but she barely heard it.

Caroline was still trying to recover from her high, but she was almost certain that she had heard him whispering her name over and over again when he came inside her.

And, unbeknownst to her, Klaus had just realized how much he wanted her to be his. 

 

* * *

 

He had always had a penchant for beautiful, rare things… Klaus had just assumed that his interest in Caroline was due to the fact that she’d be the star of his collection, his most precious belonging.

But he now realized that wasn’t the truth, not entirely – he wanted her to choose him, to offer her loyalty to him and he was surprised to see that he would be willing to offer his in return.

She wouldn’t be kept in a leash under his control; honestly, he didn’t think he could have that even if wanted it. Her fire, her intelligence… She would put a hell of a fight, an opponent he wasn’t completely sure he could defeat. And it also surprised him that he thought that to be amusing rather than preoccupying.

However, she was still interfering with his plans, costing him allies and overall undermining his authority. Weakness was a dangerous thing to be displayed in his line of work and Klaus knew the price he would pay if words of his leniency towards her got around. A rebellion was the last thing he needed to deal with in that moment.

So he risked receiving her rage, messing up one of her robberies at the house of an important politician who was under his protection in exchange for some favours every now and then.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Caroline yelled at him as soon as he’d closed the door of his bedroom, surprised to have found her there since he had assumed the Caroline-scent that he’d smelled was due to their recent meetings the past days.

Klaus offered her a smile, rationally knowing that it’d be better not to annoy her further since it’d be counterproductive, but not resisting pushing it a little. “Hello to you too, love. How exactly did you get past security?”

She huffed impatiently, “Don’t change the subject. I was generously paid to get something from that man’s house, my client will not be pleased to find out that I was not able to get it because of an asshole who thinks he owns the city.”

“If your client so much as threatens you-“

“If he threatens me, then I’ll hide his body in your garden, your security is garbage anyway. And I can take care of myself, Klaus. I can also decide what I’m going to steal and from whom and you don’t get to interfere or get a say in it. Newsflash, buddy, but just because we’ve been screwing, it doesn’t give you the right to tell me what I can or can’t do.”

Klaus just arched his brows, “Perhaps so, sweetheart. However, you have to realize that this is my city. I have been ruling it for quite a while and you have only caused trouble every since you’ve gotten here. Now, I’ve been very forgiving of your behaviour these past few weeks and I’ve given you a long time to think about it, but I’m afraid I need my answer now, Caroline. Will you work for me?”

Caroline laughed cruelly at him, her hands curled up in fists, “I will never work for you. I have no interest in letting a spoiled sociopath control my life, I’m not going to be one of your whims, Klaus.”

“I hope you understand, love,” he said, his voice strangely calm, his blue eyes colder than usual, “that if you don’t work for me, then you are my enemy and will be dealt with accordingly.”

There were sparks coming from her eyes as she snarled, “Good night, Klaus.”

XX

Caroline woke up with a pounding headache, feeling some discomfort on her wrists. All she could remember was being ready to climb through a window inside a house when she had heard voices – there was a blonde woman and a dark haired man who wouldn’t stop bickering. The girl had been saying something about how they always had to clean up Nik’s messes… They were both British, she recalled, and the man was keen on using pet names as well, calling her ‘gorgeous’. They had looked at her and then… Then there was only darkness. Ugh, she had a feeling she knew exactly who was behind this.

She opened her eyes carefully, bracing herself for a blinding light that did not came. Instead, she found herself in a poorly illuminated room; it was awfully cold and if she were claustrophobic, she’d be freaking out right now – there were no windows, only a heavy iron door.

She realized that she was in what seemed to be a dungeon, the pain on her wrists was due to the chains that held them up her head in the middle of the room, her feet – bare, without the high heels she knew she had been wearing – not quite touching the floor.

Panic washed over her, freezing her in place for one moment before she shook it off, trying to focus her mind on the chains so that she could free herself, but the ghostly arms didn’t make it past her brain, they didn’t free her, they weren’t there. Her powers had been nullified somehow.

Caroline began to pull at the metal that imprisoned her, cursing under her breath at how loud they were with each movement she made, shooting worried glances to the door, waiting for her captor to show themselves at any moment now.

“You will only hurt yourself, love.” A voice said from somewhere behind her, startling her and she tried to look around to face him. She’d recognize him and his damned pet names anywhere now.

“Of course you’d be the one behind this.” Caroline hissed, still stubbornly pulling at the chains. “I didn’t know you have a fetish, Klaus.”

His laugh was low and rough, right against her ear as he placed himself just behind her, making her shiver. “I like how your mind works, sweetheart. Perhaps I should take advantage of having you at my mercy.”

His hands on her hips were distracting, but she forced herself to kick him hard in his shin with her heel, “Don’t.”

Klaus retreated, but said, “Pity, it would be fun.”

Caroline snorted as he walked around her so that they could be facing each other and raised her chin, “So, what now? Are you going to kill me?”

“Do you really think that low of me?” he asked and she just stared at him for a moment, making him grin, “You wound me, Caroline. I won’t kill you,” he paused, “but you know how much I enjoy your company. I suppose I might keep you here with me until… Say, Thursday after that meeting with those investors? I suppose your father and the board member won’t be impressed. And since you’d be here for another four days, God knows how many important appointments you’ll miss.”

She bared her teeth at him; trying to restrain herself from kicking him again, perhaps this time she’d be able to hit some more sensitive parts… “Are you seriously going to fuck up my regular life just because I refused to work for you?”

“Why else do you think I bothered finding out about your secret identity?”

“To torture my loved ones?”

He laughed, “I don’t think we’re quite there yet, love. It seems a bit extreme, doesn’t it? I’ll tell you what, though, I am feeling quite benevolent today, Caroline, and if you were to change your mind about working for me-“

“Go to hell.”

“Very well, then.” He said calmly.

Caroline took a deep breath, ready to insult him again, but then she felt something – a little tug in the back of her mind, a small spark of something that resembled her powers.

She pulled at it, clinging to that sign, hoping that whatever he had used to nullify her abilities was fading fast. And, indeed, she started to feel everything about the room more and more… If only she could distract him…

A wicked idea crossed her mind, her belly tightening, and she smiled seductively at him. “Why don’t you release me? At least the chains.” Caroline said. She knew he was too smart to let her seduce herself out of his dungeon, but perhaps a small distraction would be possible.

“I rather like you like this, I’m afraid.” Klaus insisted.

“Why don’t we make a deal?” she proposed, and it was ridiculous how aroused she was getting by this, though it ended up working in her favour when his heightened senses picked on how turned on she was.

His eyes darkened and he licked his lips unconsciously as he took a step closer, his hand playing with the hem of her skirt. He looked at her, waiting to see if she’d push him away, but her own eyes had darkened too and she nodded almost imperceptibly for him to go on.

“What kind of deal, sweetheart?” he asked, his fingers softly caressing her inner thighs, moving up and up until they found the slickness they’d been searching and he smiled victoriously.

Caroline tried to keep a straight face as he pressed his fingers against her core through the soaked lace that was covering her, “I’ll let you choose three things you want to do… Sexually, I mean… And we’ll do it. In exchange, you free me from these.” She pulled at the chains to show what she meant.

“Anything?” his eyes sparkled as he considered what she was offering him.

She nodded, “Well, I reserve the right to veto things that really turn me off, but… Pretty much, yeah.”

 _Focus,_ Caroline forced herself to think, _remember why you are doing this_.

Klaus hesitated, clearly trying to see what her plan truly was, but he caved in, his hand slowly making its way out from underneath her skirt and she immediately missed the feel of his touch, but he reached inside his pocket to find the key to free her. She was standing on her unsteady feet only a moment later, kissing him to supress the smile that threatened to show on her face.

He pulled back, though, a smirk on his lips. “I thought I was supposed to choose, love. Why don’t we start with something easy, uh?” Klaus suggested, his hands gripping onto her hips possessively, “I must say, sweetheart, I’ve been thinking for awhile now what this pretty mouth of yours can do.”

 _Oh_.

Was she about to blowjob her way out prison? Yep.

Was she ridiculously turned on by it? Definitely.

His eyes were scanning her face, searching for any signs of discomfort, but Caroline only felt herself blushing a little, holding his gaze determinedly. If she was being honest, she had also imagined this, how it would feel to make him fall apart using her lips, how his release would taste like victory in her mouth.

So she just kissed him again, her hands slipping inside his pants to palm his hardening cock and he groaned against her, grinding his hips to meet her touch. Caroline kept on looking at him as she sank to her knees, offering him a mischievous smile before she leaned in to pull his zipper down with her teeth, her nose nuzzling the bulge inside his briefs.

She pressed open-mouthed kisses to his erection, waiting until he’d hissed a “Fuck, Caroline!” before pulling down his pants and underwear, baring himself for her and she licked her lips, pressing her thighs together.

Focus, she reminded herself, forcing her mind to push and feel the objects in the room – there wasn’t much, but she could use the chains to hold him until she found her way out.

She leaned in again, giving his shaft a long lick, tasting the pre-cum that was leaking from his tip. “Don’t be such a tease, sweet-“ Klaus groaned as she took him in her mouth before he could even finish the sentence, and as she sucked around him, he immediately wrapped his hand around her hair, urging her to take more.

And she did, letting him hit the back of her throat, her teeth teasing him lightly as her began to bobble up and down, a sharp pull on her hair telling her to go faster. “You look beautiful like this, love.” Klaus praised her, “And I can tell just how much you are enjoying this… Tell me, Caroline, does it make you feel good to make me fall apart? Do you like knowing that this very fantasy has haunted many of my nights? I wonder what you think about when you touch yourself…” she moaned around him, pressing her thighs together to get some friction, “Do you imagine your fingers are mine when you are too stubborn to come to me, love? Is it my name you moan when you come in your bedroom?”

Her groan was the only response he could get, but by his smile, he took it as a yes – and, though she wouldn’t admit it, it was true.

She sucked him again, her cheeks clenching around him as she started massaging his balls, needing to take that smugness off his face. Caroline succeeded when he came down her throat, her name on his lips.

If only she had the time to admire how good he looked with eyelids heavy with lust, panting and parted lips… But she had to act while he was still distracted, so when she was back on her feet, she was quick to kiss him, shoving him against the nearest wall while she let her mind work, trying to bring the chains towards them as silently as possible.

And then Caroline pulled back quickly, his confusion allowing the chains to wrap around his body tight, until she was sure he wouldn’t be able to move with his arms and legs immobilized. Grinning at him, she pressed one last kiss to his lips, “Bye, Klaus.”

He just stared at her, clearly trying to understand how the hell that had just happened, but she was out of the room before he could even say anything, closing the door behind her to muffle any sounds he might make to bring attention to her running away.

Caroline walked carefully, paying attention to any small noise as she made her way upstairs, finding herself in the Mikaelson manor, coming out in a secret passage at a study room.

She eyed the window, looking down to see that she was on the first floor, it would be extremely easy escaping through it and she had just opened it when she heard steps approaching the room.

The door was opened before she had the chance to escape.

“Nik? Are you finished torturing your latest-“ the blonde woman who had kidnapped her… Rebekah Mikaelson. “What are you doing here? Certainly my brother didn’t let you go.” her voice was demanding, she was certainly as used to giving orders as Klaus.

Caroline didn’t answer her, instinctively knocking her unconscious with a heavy vase, hissing at the headache she was getting by using her powers – they weren’t totally back yet, and keeping Klaus locked downstairs was hard, her concentration needing to be bigger the further away she got from the object she was controlling.

She needed to get out of there. Fast. Before someone else saw her.

She couldn’t get a cab, not when she didn’t have any money; running would take too long… Well, hopefully the Mikaelsons wouldn’t miss one of their cars, she thought as she began searching for the garage, hoping that the car she took was Klaus’s.

Caroline only freed him from the chains when she was already racing home.

 

* * *

 

She waited for retaliation, improved the security in her house and at work and she couldn’t help but wonder if her growing paranoia was his idea of revenge. And if that was all, Caroline wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

Part of her had been furious at him, because how dare him imprison her as if he could just lock her up until she agreed with him? And she was still angry, but there were these other feelings that she tried to bury inside of her, except that it wasn’t working. She actually missed that stupid asshole.

Not only the burning touches that left her skin prickling and craving more… But the conversation they’d share after they were both huge messes spread across his sheets, resisting that force that tried to pull the together as they’d talk about their lives and their dreams and their passions.

Caroline had always pulled back when he tried to touch her casually, the way his fingers softly caressed her arm or reached to touch her cheek haunted her daily; it scared her to think that they weren’t just fucking, that there could be more if only they’d allow themselves.

But still, now she was left wishing that she had enjoyed those moments more, had let them last a little longer. And many times she thought about calling or texting him, just to make an annoying comment and get a rise from him, but she was a proud and stubborn and if he hadn’t sought her out, then she wouldn’t do it for him either.

He had kidnapped her, so he could as well be the first one to say something. It was only fair.

Klaus was proud and stubborn too, so silence rested between them for another two weeks, when he didn’t even bother threatening her for the problems her crimes had caused to him and his damned kingdom.

It all changed after one of her plans went wrong. There was a first time for everything, after all, and Caroline had made the mistake to trust the information she’d bought from some random woman, rendering her to underestimate the security in the Salvatore’s house.

She wasn’t a contract killer, but Stefan Salvatore had managed to bother some important people who were willing to pay a great deal for his death. The money they offered her was great, but it wasn’t exactly what she was after – they had precious information that would make her business succeed in no time.

Plus, the man was an asshole. The world would be better off without him, anyway.

Still, Stefan had apparently been expecting someone to go after him and hell broke loose the moment she got inside his house.

There were armed men coming for her, the doors and windows were shutting down and Caroline found herself being surrounded, with little to none objects that she could use against her attackers at the small room they were now stuck in.

There were four of them and all decided that it’d be better to shot first and ask questions later and, in a second, the air was being filled with bullets she had to stop with her mind, taking all of her concentration as more and more of them kept coming.

They stopped when they realized none of them were hitting her.

She had never favoured killing unless necessary, and that seemed to be the case. So she fought back until she’d heard four corpses hitting the floor, blood sticking to her skin and to her clothes, her golden hair being left with red stains.

And then she turned her attention to the closed doors, her rage and adrenaline working in her favour as she opened them quickly, and only a few minutes later, Stefan Salvatore was no longer alive.

Caroline got the hell out of there as soon as she could, knowing that there were probably silent alarms bringing the cops directly to her in that very moment.

She was most surprised by whom she found waiting for her at her apartment – Henley and jeans and completely suffocating as he grabbed her by the arm before she’d even had the chance to understand what was happening.

“Blood. Are you hurt? I can call someone who will-“

Caroline pushed him away firmly, “I’m fine. It’s not _my_ blood… What are you even doing here, Klaus?”

There was a pause as he looked at her, clearly not believing her and trying to scan for possible wounds and he just seemed so worried that she almost laughed. Klaus didn’t reply at first, opening his mouth twice before he finally got the words out.

“I knew you were attacking Mr Salvatore tonight and I got the warning as soon as all those alarms went off. You should’ve been more careful, sweetheart.”

She just scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her body as she let that little piece of information sink in… “Are you spying on me?”

A smile tug on his lips as he said, “Well, since you refused to work for me and inform me of your plans, I decided that I should find out through other means. I’ve been keeping an eye just to make sure you wouldn’t interfere with my agendas.”

Somehow, Caroline didn’t believe that to be the truth. Not the whole truth, anyway – the way he had looked at her, the way he had been worried about her possible injures… Klaus was trying to keep her safe.

The thought didn’t insult her as much as she thought it would. Sure, she could defend herself just fine and definitely didn’t need his assistance and she sure as hell would be pissed off if he thought that she was a damsel in distress, needing his rescue… But he didn’t. He had been worried about her tonight, she could tell, but he had waited in her apartment. He hadn’t interfered in her job.

“Creepy stalker.” Caroline muttered, turning her back to him to head upstairs. Damn, she needed to take a shower, to get rid of that smell of blood.

He followed her, watched as she took of her clothes and put them carefully inside a bag – she would burn it later – and then turned the hot spray of water, letting it hit her back, her hair… She just looked down as the floor was flooded by the diluted blood, the pink solution that was going down the rail.

When Caroline met his eyes again, she saw that they weren’t hungry. They weren’t looking at her body full of need and lust, there was just a lot of apprehension on them and she wondered just how worried he had been for her.

They had been seeing each other for a few months now, but she hadn’t thought that he… That he _cared_.

She swallowed, not knowing what to do with that knowledge, not wanting to admit that she cared just as much, that it’d been why she’d been so upset when he hadn’t appeared in weeks.

“Well, are you coming to join me?” she said at last, her back turned to him, but she heard as he started to remove his clothes and it was only a moment before she was feeling the heat of his body against hers.

No provoking touches this time. Just a tight embrace that glued her back to his front, his arms wrapped around her waist and she rested her head against his shoulder. “Are you ok?” Klaus asked, sounding so very unlike the man she knew that it surprised her.

“Yeah.” Caroline replied, not sure herself if that was entirely truth. She had killed before, but never this many in the same night and never this easily. “I guess I just feel bad about not feeling bad.”

He just pressed a soft kiss to her hair and it made her wonder if he had ever felt remorse about his murders. If the monster, the Hybrid, the self-proclaimed king hadn’t always been like this.

“I can have someone clean up your house tomorrow. They won’t leave a trace of blood behind.” Klaus offered after a quiet while, looking a little uncomfortable with the silence.

She shook her head at his proposition, smiling a little as she confessed, “I like cleaning when I’m stressed. It helps me think.”

He gave her a soft chuckle in response, and Caroline briefly thought about all the stress-cleaning he had been behind, how she had cursed his name while she scrubbed the floor and now Klaus was just holding her and trying to make her feel better…

She didn’t know what to make of it.

And later, after all the blood had been washed away and his presence had soothed her demons, they found their way to her bed among languid kisses and soft caresses. Soon he was inside of her… This wasn’t just fucking, she realized. Klaus wasn’t rough and fast as he usually was. He was slow and tender and his eyes – oh, his cold blue eyes weren’t cold at all as they stared into hers.

When they were just lying on the bed, legs intertwined and her head resting on his chest, she couldn’t stop herself from asking, “Why did you stay away these weeks?” even thought it was a poor substitute for the real question that a part of her wanted to hear him answer: ‘Why did you come here today?’

He took his time choosing his words before he finally replied, “Do you have any idea how much I want you to be mine, Caroline? And I don’t mind playing dirty to get what I want, which is why I sent Rebekah to kidnap you… I was going to keep you with me, but not to fuck up your life, as you put it yourself. I’m afraid I was hoping to tempt you to accept my offer.”

She sat up and scoffed at him, “Yeah, guys keeping me in a cell really attract me.”

“I was hardly going to keep you there, love. The only reason you were there in the first place was because I still have a reputation to uphold, as you may know. Many would see a sign of weakness if I didn’t take you as a prisoner. I would leave you there for a day, at most, then you would’ve stayed in the house with me and my family. Of course, you had to prove yourself to be even more extraordinary than I had assumed and overcome my sister’s powers in a few hours, rather than in days, as it usually occurs. You escaped before you had the chance to realize what game I was truly playing and, to answer your question, I stayed away because I decided it would do more harm than good to seek you out after that, since you were probably angry – and rightfully so.” He added the last bit quickly when she opened her mouth to protest.

She took in his words, trying to decide if it made her feel better or worse about what he had done to her. “How long were you planning on keeping me at your house? Until I felt forced to accept your deal?”

Klaus shook his head, “I would’ve let you leave before that meeting you had to attend.”

“An act of kindness to make me wonder if, hey, maybe he isn’t so bad, right?” she snorted, “So you were trying to manipulate me.”

He raised his brows, “I told you I don’t mind playing dirty, love.”

And right there she could see him – Klaus, the Hybrid… Was there even a distinction anymore? Was there ever one to begin with? She wasn’t sure she cared. All she knew was that was the man whose presence she had missed, whose presence was making her feel better in that very moment… And he was a manipulative, lying asshole. But then again, so was she.

“So, first we had the whole Red Riding Hood thing at the bank, then you tried BDSM and you’re telling me you’re into the whole Hades and Persephone role-play? For God’s sake, Klaus, I’m not one to kink shame, but how many fetishes do you have?”

He laughed, pulling her to lie beside him again, his eyes sparkling as he said, “Wouldn’t you like to know that?”

She smiled for a moment before she reached out to grab his chin, her gaze piercing into his threateningly, “If you ever try to do anything like that again, I swear I will burn your kingdom and everything you love to the ground and make you watch, do you understand me?”

Klaus was quick to nod, looking at her as if he understood that she did not make threats idly and there was something that resembled respect all over his features.

Caroline let him take her again and this time it wasn’t tender at all – he was rough and fast and perfect, thrusting into her until she saw the stars so close that she thought she’d combust.

But when they were again just panting messes, lying side by side, she felt that familiar feeling in her gut, that instinct that took over her thoughts and undermined her emotions. She couldn’t afford being weak, being vulnerable. Not in front of him, not in front of _anyone._ He was dangerous, perhaps not quite a threat to her life, but an enemy in other games they’d been playing and she should not let her guard down.

_I don’t mind playing dirty, love._

How could she trust him? How could she even contemplate closing her eyes when he was right beside her?

“It’s getting late. You should go.”

And she felt his body tensing up, the indecision that he was certainly feeling, so she sat up, looking him in the eyes to show him that she meant it. She wanted - no, she _needed_ him gone. There was anger and disappointment in his gaze, but he nodded anyway.

“If that’s what you want.”

She didn’t look at him as she said, “It is, yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Despite her dismissal that night, Klaus did not stay away again. In fact, he began to insert himself more and more in her life, going as far as buying shares in her father’s company – and Caroline was 100% sure that the only reason he’d done it was so that he could annoy her during meetings.

At the parties they had to attend, they would always end up together; dancing, laughing, drinking champagne and sneaking around so that they could go fuck somewhere, not caring at all how obvious they were being. Not even when the tabloids were onto them again, claiming that they had secretly married and that Caroline was pregnant with twins or some other non-sense.

He introduced her to his family – Elijah and Finn were polite, Kol was infuriating and Rebekah didn’t look in her direction, since she was still holding grudges from that time when Caroline knocked her unconscious – and met some of her friends from Mystic Falls who were visiting.

All she could think was just how natural this whole Klaus-thing was beginning to be. The bastard had made sure that she got to see how he could be a part of her life, how he could fit in… And she had let him, because she wanted it to be true.

He hadn’t pressed her about working for him again, and now they almost never talked about their illicit activities. Caroline knew that this was his way of showing her that he wasn’t trying to be with her because of what her powers meant to him, because of the benefits she could bring him if she chose to accept his offer from so long ago.

But Klaus couldn’t pretend that this side of them didn’t exist, not all the time. Not when she still found him waiting for her in her apartment after particularly dangerous missions, even though he knew she was going to kick him out later at night, just before they fell asleep.

And Caroline… She decided that if he had his minions working to spy on her, then she might as well return the favour, which meant she now knew when he had to attend difficult meetings that would most certainly end in blood spill. And it meant that she’d text him random things about her day after she received the message that he’d returned home, trying to make him feel better and trying to assure herself that he was ok.

They didn’t know how to care about people. They had been trying to shut that part of their lives down for too long, but they somehow couldn’t when it came to each other.

So he’d care for her possessively and strongly and desperately, wanting her to be his and his only. And she’d care for him shyly, thinking of her affections as a weakness that shouldn’t be showed, but needing him to know at the same time.

It was frustrating, but Caroline knew they would never be the walking-hand-in-hand type of couple. She wasn’t even convinced that they could be a couple, but it was killing her not to try. It was killing them both.

Every night he spent with her, it took her longer and longer to make him go away, hesitation now being a constant presence. And Klaus was growing impatient, tired of this game they’d been playing, prepared for new, far more dangerous and unpredictable ones.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Caroline told him one day when they were having dinner together at his place, and he looked up to meet her eyes, curious. “You know how you kept bothering me to work for you?”

Klaus frowned, clearly confused by the turn that conversation was taking, but he nodded anyway. “I do recall that, yes.”

“Well, I was hoping we could revise it. Well, the things is… I was hoping you and I could take care of a little problem I’m having.”

He was left speechless for a few moments, his eyes scanning her face as his mind instinctively sought for sings that she was trying to deceive him. “Do you want to work for me?”

“ _With_ you.” She corrected him, “We’d be working together. You said yourself months ago that we could achieve great things together, well… Perhaps we should find out just how much we achieve”

Ambitious. Ruthless. Cunning… Klaus had never met someone who was more of a queen than Caroline Forbes, so he smiled, his own agenda for her being a great part of the reason why he nodded, “Tell me more about it, love.”

“I may have stolen a client from Katherine Pierce and she didn’t take it lightly. She’s making threats, which I don’t appreciate at all, so I’ve decided to take care of it. But I know very little about her and I’m in need for more information. I do know that she’s a nuisance to your company as well, so perhaps you’d be glad to get rid of her too.”

She was right. Katherine would have to be dealt with eventually and what greater opportunity than this? He was more than happy to take a few risks if that meant getting closer to Caroline.

So they made a whole alphabet of plans, and, even though she didn’t know it yet, her first steps as future ruler of his kingdom had begun as she ordered his minions around and even managed to make his family cooperate, impressing the hell out of him when she made his siblings stop bickering for a good couple of hours.

And in a few weeks, they knew exactly how to get past Katherine’s security and what they would do once they were in. There would be an attempt at negotiation, they’d decided, but the woman was resourceful and skilled and at the sight of danger, they were to deal with the situation swiftly.

Rebekah was coming along to nullify Katherine’s power, because, as Elijah had told them, her abilities were about survival: she could quickly adapt to survive the weapons they would use against her. Caroline briefly wondered how he knew that and why Klaus’s gaze lingered on his face a little too long before they left or why his sister was looking so anxious.

“Niklaus,” he’d called softly as they were just about to get in the car, “do what you must, brother.” His voice sounded strained and she fought the urge to ask Klaus what exactly was Elijah’s connection to Katherine.

Was Klaus risking his relationship with his brother to help her out?

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, focusing on the task ahead as she put on her mask, the blackness of it contrasting with her creamy skin, though it matched her black outfit. She was dressed in fine clothes, another tailleur and high heels, her hair up in an elegant bun and lips tainted with red lipstick.

With her abilities, fighting was much more of a mental struggle than a physical one and being able to afford looking perfectly put together during crimes screamed of power and danger in a way no weapon could. Klaus and Rebekah apparently agreed with her, him wearing a very similar outfit to the one he wore the night they first met, while she was dressed in a dark grey jumpsuit with a low-cut V-neck, high heels also on her feet.

Getting past Katherine’s security was as easy as they had predicted. They had made sure their plans leaked and that she would be waiting for them, letting them in, though they kept a few things secret so she wouldn’t be able to defend herself against them.

Caroline made sure to smash every single camera before they even had the opportunity to get a glimpse of them, and when they finally got to her – only Klaus and her, Rebekah hiding herself until it was time – Katherine was already pouring them a drink, a smile on her lips.

“Welcome! I’ve been expecting you.”

 

* * *

 

Their plan worked out just as they had imagined, Rebekah being the perfect secret weapon after Katherine indeed showed them that she was not up for negotiation and it wasn’t long before they were dragging her unconscious body back to the car.

Elijah was waiting for them at the door and Caroline knew it was relief in his eyes when he saw her alive, offering to take her to the dungeons himself… She didn’t miss the way Rebekah accompanied him, probably worried that he would let her go.

There was history there, history Caroline was dying to know more about, but Klaus was urging her upstairs, his hand on her lower back as they made their way up to his room.

His lips were on hers as soon as he had closed the door, pressing her against it. “I don’t know what I would have done if she had harmed you.” He confessed against her ear, his hands removing her jacket, but she stilled them.

Caroline cupped his cheek as she stared into his eyes, remembering the way Katherine had pointed a gun to her right before Rebekah had done her magic. “I’m ok.” She assured him, “She didn’t do anything.”

He nodded, taking in her words and they kept looking at each other… It was when it hit her. She hadn’t even been scared, and not because she had a secret death wish, but because she knew that she wouldn’t die. Because he was there, he had her back and, despite everything he was and everything she feared, she trusted him.

Perhaps he saw the realization dawn upon her, because Klaus was quickly pulling her to him again, tearing her shirt impatiently, instead of unbuttoning it and Caroline rolled her eyes, but then he kissed her again, and she was sure she’d never get tired of this, of his taste.

Her hands removed his suit jacket, fumbling with his tie soon after, while his were reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra, baring her breasts to him. He squeezed them, making her moan against his lips, arousal coiling in her lower belly and her folds were already getting soaked in their need for him.

Klaus pushed her to the bed, her back hitting the mattress and he was soon on top of her, sucking on her nipples, using his teeth to make her gasp out his name. “What do you want, love?” he asked as he unzipped her skirt, tugging it down her legs along with her lacy thong.

“You.” Caroline said as if it was obvious.

He smirked at her, sitting on his knees beside her as he spread her legs for him, his fingers teasing the skin of her inner thighs as they made their way to her pussy painfully slowly. He loved seeing her like this: sprawled across the bed for him, needing him and making the prettiest sounds whenever he touched her.

“Like this?” Klaus asked when he softly caressed her folds, waiting for her breath to catch before he pressed one finger inside of her, pining her down to the bed with his other hand when she threatened to start moving.

Caroline shook her head, moaning when he lightly moved his finger to brush against her wall. “No. I want… Fuck, Klaus. I want more.”

She knew the game he was playing, knew what he wanted to hear, but she’d stand her ground. She wouldn’t give in so easily, but, damn, it was really tempting just to give him what he wanted.

He arched his brows, pressing another finger inside of her, “Is this what you want, sweetheart?”

She shook her head, closing her eyes as he began to move his hand. The rhythm was too slow, too teasing, and her entire body was tensing up, getting frustrated as it tried to get more, but he still wouldn’t allow her to grind her hips against his touch. “No.”

Caroline didn’t have to look at him to know that he was grinning, and he flicked his thumb over her clit, a soft cry coming from her. “Then tell me what you want, Caroline. I’ll gladly give it to you, but you have to tell me what it is first.” He said and she could feel his breath against the skin of her navel, his lips pressing a soft kiss there before they trailed up and up, until she felt his tongue circling her nipple.

“I need… I need you inside me. Now.”

He bit her nipple playfully, “I am inside you now, love. Be more specific.”

 _Bastard,_ she thought, hating and loving how he managed to turn her into a mess so quickly. “I want you to fuck me with you cock, Klaus. Now.”

Klaus hummed in agreement, but didn’t move to even remove his clothes; he just kept using his fingers to taunt her, her cries and moans too lovely for him to stop yet. And there was something else he wanted to hear her say…

“So demanding,” he teased, “have you forgotten your manners, sweetheart? Ask nicely.”

He wanted her to beg, wanted to hear her being so desperate for his touch and then he wanted to make her fall apart, to drive her over the edge over and over again until her voice was hoarse from screaming his name.

Caroline hesitated, biting her lower lip to stop the plea from coming past her lips, but her brushed his finger against her clit once more, painfully lightly and she relented. “Please, Klaus! I need you… _Please_.”

Klaus groaned at that, his hard cock feeling too uncomfortable inside his pants and he moved to bare himself so that he could fuck her, leaving her achingly empty in the process, and Caroline cried out in protest.

He got rid of his shirt as well, before he wrapped his hand around her waist, helping her up so that he could position her, turning her around. “Hands and knees, Caroline.” Klaus instructed, and she was quick to obey, spreading her legs to encourage him.

He buried himself inside of her in one swift movement, her gasp being muffled by a pillow, but he heard it and wanted her to make that sound again. His thrusts were deep inside of her, fast, his balls slamming against her skin.

“You look beautiful like this, my love.” Klaus praised, “Crime mastermind, feared by all these people… So powerful, and yet, here you are, letting me take you. Enjoying how I make you fall apart, isn’t that right, Caroline? I love how you beg so sweetly for my touch, how you are so desperate for it. So greedy.”

She felt him undoing the bun on her hair, letting it loose so that he could pull it at the same time he thrust inside her again, making her moan loudly for him, her hands gripping onto the sheets. “Klaus!” she yelled against the pillow.

Klaus took that as an indication he should make her even more of a mess and used his finger to rub at her clit. “You feel so good, love.” – and it was totally her fault when the lampshade on his nightstand suddenly fell to the ground. Her control on her powers seemed to slip whenever he fucked her like this.

He laughed at it, completely pleased with him, but she didn’t have it in her to even roll her eyes. Not when he was making her feel like that, her wall clenching around him, and she felt just so close to the edge…

And then she came, hard and fast and blissfully. She couldn’t think, she wasn’t even sure she was breathing, all she knew was his name and she said it over and over again, pleasure being too weak of a word to describe what he was giving to her in that moment.

It was only after that feeling was beginning to fade, having been prolonged by his constant thrusts inside of her, that he came, his release hot as it stuck to her, their breathings ragged and uneven.

He took her and made her shatter repeatedly, with his cock, his tongue, his hands… They made each other fall apart again and again, celebrating their victory against Katherine that night, but mostly just celebrating each other’s presence, cherishing each other’s touches.

And Caroline just knew that she was ok with things being like this, with being able to ask him for help against her enemies, to help him out with his… Klaus had been right, they could achieve so much together.

The thought didn’t scare her anymore.

“Are you going to leave?” Klaus asked her, as if he sensed that something was going on in her mind, though the slight worry and tiredness in his voice told her that he had gotten it wrong.

So she smiled at him, smiled for the things they would conquer together.

“Actually,” Caroline said, “I think I’m going to stay.”

She didn’t gloat at the look of surprise in his face; she just rested her head on his chest, allowing herself to close her eyes, to trust him a little more and, with his hand caressing her hair, sleep didn’t take long to come.

Klaus slept too, holding her close to him, as if he was afraid she would vanish with the stars when the sun appeared –

Caroline was still there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed this one, it was really fun to write it :)


End file.
